Garreg Mach's Exchange Professors
by Vanillite the Dragonslayer
Summary: Semi-canon sequel to my hack titled OC Emblem. Archbishop Rhea realizes that the Officers' Academy has an insufficient number of instructors, and therefore recruits four more from the continent of Ohsci. What trials and tribulations will this motley crew face? Find out in: Garreg Mach's Exchange Professors! Pairings: OC x OC, Byleth x ?
1. Prologue: From Ohsci to Fódlan

**I finally got my hands on Three Houses! To celebrate, I'm writing what I swore to do once I laid my hands on the game: Write a fanfic on it. This is also a semi-canon sequel to my FE7 hack titled OC Emblem, which features a lot of different OCs from a lot of different sources, one of which is from COOKIECHEESEMAN's A Glimmer of Hope! Go give it a read!**

**Disclaimer: I donut own anything except for my OCs.**

* * *

Prologue: From Ohsci to Fódlan

The continent of Fódlan is known for its isolation. Even its closest neighbors, that being Brigid, Duscur, and Almyra, maintain very little contact with the continent. Nevertheless, The prestigious Officers' Academy within Garreg Mach Monastery (located in the middle of the three Fódlanese nations of the Adrestian Empire, the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and the Leicester Alliance) found itself lacking in the department of professors to teach the students in various areas.

Sure, they already had three capable instructors in the form of the sultry songstress Manuela, the curious researcher Hanneman, and the cowardly... uh... coward Frank, but they also needed spare generalized teachers whose jobs would be to teach all students in all manners of things.

Therefore, it was mandatory for the management to go around and recruit potential professors, which is where our story begins...

* * *

**Lone Moon, Day 19, Imperial Year 1179**

**Port Town, Selenian Empire, Ohsci**

**Matthew POV**

Today was going to be a terrible day for me. After our adventure was over, my mother told me I was not fit to rule yet, and commanded that I was to take the entrance exam for a school known as the Officers' Academy far away on the continent of Fódlan. The Fódlanese vessel where I was to take the examination was to arrive today in Port Town, where we once fought off invading forces led by an icy fellow by the name of Martin, who became our ally during our quest.

I still remember the battle, which took place a few months ago. Me and a select group of companions drove off the invaders and captured their commander. Little did we know that he would prove himself to be a valuable ally time and time again.

Anyway, my female counterpart Melina was at my side. How she came to coexist with me is a long story, which involves a sorcerer (my cousin's boyfriend) screwing around with an ancient time-manipulating artifact and accidentally dragging my female counterpart into our timeline. She had proven herself to be my closest companion, yet she can never replace the position my childhood friend Evie held in my heart.

After confessing our feelings to each other, I promised Evie that I would marry her once we were of age. But for now, I suppose she's just my girlfriend for the time being.

Anyway, Melina was to take the entrance exam alongside me, even though she technically isn't heir apparent to the Selenian throne. The reason for this was that in case something happened to me, she would be fit to take the throne as a backup.

Our allies Martin and Sirianne were also on the same carriage, for they were to apply as professors at the academy. Martin was driving while his adoptive mother Sirianne chattered at his side, rambling about cheese and stuff.

Finally, we arrived at the port and entered the ship. We sat down at some desks and the Fódlanese representatives handed out test papers to me and Melina and application sheets for Martin and Sirianne. The entrance exam had begun.

* * *

After 45 minutes, Melina and I submitted our test papers to the representatives. They began checking the papers and taking notes.

"You kids seem very knowledgeable about warfare." One of them noticed, "Any reason as to why?"

"We fought in a war just recently." We replied simultaneously, "We drove off invading forces from another continent and conquered their lands in the process."

"Interesting..." The representative replied, and finished checking the papers. "The results are in. Both of you scored 88%. Combine that with your firsthand experience with warfare, how would you like to teach as well as study in the Officers' Academy? Sure, you may still be teenagers, but it's very rare for us to find someone with actual experience in the conditions of war."

I considered the offer for a moment before extending my hand out. "Sure, it might be fun!"

And with that, our journey began.

* * *

We headed back to the Selenian capital to pack our things and say our goodbyes. I hugged my mother and my teacher Cecilia, then packed up all the items I might need for my journey. My rapier, my bow, my personal spellbook, and an amulet containing a red gem known as the Reality Stone.

The Reality Stone was one of six cosmic artifacts known as the Infinity Stones. Although using them can drain the user's lifeforce, I could harness its powers safely due to it being contained within a special amulet made by my cousin's boyfriend Salazar. We gathered the six stones on our adventure, which aided us in stopping an evil warlord from the future who obtained them in the future from conquering the present.

I could use the stone to alter reality to be whatever I wanted, but only sparingly. Instead of draining one's lifeforce, the amulet makes it drain my magical energy. Therefore, I resolved to only use it in case of emergencies.

I had Salazar apply a binding spell to the amulet so that it wouldn't be used against me in case it fell into the wrong hands. A simple spell, but quite unbreakable.

Oh, I should really stop mentally rambling about the Reality Stone. I should pack the rest of my things! So I packed the rest of my things, and the four of us would-be professors set off for Port Town once more, ready to board the vessel en route to Fódlan. However, before we left the capital, a pegasus came riding towards us. The rider revealed herself to be Evie, who was carrying her own bag.

"Evie, what are you doing here?" I asked her. She simply smiled and said, "I'm your Imperial Guard, remember? I gotta be near you to even do my job, obviously! That's why I'm going with you!"

Oh yeah, I forgot about that. You see, before we confessed our feelings, I offered her the position of being my personal guard and she accepted. Going back to the current situation, I was happy to have my lover along for the ride.

"That's great to hear!" I said, and then we were off to port, ready to face the challenges that awaited us.

* * *

**And with that, our expository chapter is complete! What awaits our crew as they end up in Fódlan? Find out in the next episode of... Garreg Mach's Exchange Professors!**

**This is Vanillite the Dragonslayer, signing off.**


	2. Chapter I: Arrivals

**Here's the first chapter proper. Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FE. If I did, ballisticians would be commonplace.**

* * *

Chapter I: Arrivals

**Great Tree Moon, Day 20, Imperial Year 1180**

After exactly a month of seafaring, we finally arrived at Garreg Mach monastery. At first, Evie held my hand as we explored, but then we decided to split up. I began dashing around like a hyperactive schoolkid (which I actually technically am, by the way) and accidentally bumped into a woman with blue hair.

"Oh, sorry!" I cried out as I adjusted my glasses. She dusted herself and our eyes met, blue to silver. "I didn't see you there. What's your name, milady?" I asked as I offered a hand, to which she grabbed it and I helped her up.

"I'm Byleth." She answered in a monotonous voice, which I found intriguing. "And you?"

"I'm Matthew." I replied, "I came here to study in the Officers' Academy."

"Oh, that reminds me," Byleth started, "I came here to teach. I'm supposed to be teaching the Golden Deer house. What house are you in, kid?"

"I... don't belong to any house, Lady Byleth." I replied, "I'm... homeless, as one might say."

Byleth blinked.

"I was just kidding about that last bit!" I chuckled, and she simply said, "Oh, okay."

She didn't laugh or smile. How strange of her.

"Anyway, it was nice meeting you, Lady Byleth." I said as I shook her hand, "I'm afraid I'll have to go now. See ya around!"

I began dashing around again, but this time my goal was to find a map of this place. The layout of the monastery was completely foreign to me, and I needed to learn how to get to wherever I needed or wanted to be.

Eventually, I found a map and headed to the dining hall. I grabbed a snack and sat down right next to a boy with glasses and a larger boy with a shirt that seemed like it was about to burst.

"Hi, I'm Matthew!" I greeted them, "What're your names?"

"I am Ignatz Victor, and this is Raphael Kirsten." The boy with the glasses replied. Raphael seemed too busy with his food but gave me a polite wave. "We hail from the Leicester Alliance. Where are you from?"

"I come from the Selenian Empire on the far-off continent of Ohsci." I replied, "I came here to study because my mother wouldn't allow me to take the throne unless I completed my education. Say, what are your families' occupations? I don't mind if you guys aren't nobles, I've plenty of commoner friends back home."

That statement couldn't be further from the truth. I made a lot of commoner friends on my journey. Aside from Salazar, there were also a few others such as the mercenary Rickson and his crew, a pretty dancer named Kotori who came from some place I never heard of, a man named Raxus who explained that he came from the heavens aboard a strange vessel, and a guy named Ben who also came from another place I never heard of. That last guy was pretty weird, he could use a device on his wrist to transform into many different creatures, the likes of which I've never seen before.

"Our parents are merchants." Ignatz responded. "Since my older brother will inherit the business, I was sent here to become a knight."

"Do you _want_ to be a knight, though?" I questioned him, which caused him to shake his head.

"Honestly, no." He replied, "I actually want to pursue... something else."

That caused Raphael to look up from his food and say, "Hey Ignatz, by that do you mean your painting skills?"

"Raphael!" Ignatz cried out, "Don't say that so loudly! But yes, I do mean my hobby of painting."

"That sounds nice." I observed, "As for myself, I couldn't handle a brush even if my life depended on it!"

Raphael gave out a hearty laugh as Ignatz laughed too.

"Say, what house are you in, Matthew?" Raphael asked me.

"I don't belong to any house in particular." I answered, then finished my snack. Just then, the bell rang, signifying a meeting involving all of the professors and instructors. "Well, thanks for the company! I'll be taking my leave, if you'll allow me."

I waved them farewell and they waved back, then headed to the second floor of the monastery to meet with the rest of the professors.

* * *

As I arrived there, just in time with Melina, we were all greeted by a green-haired woman with a big headpiece and flowing robes which hugged her hips. "Greetings." She started, "Allow me to introduce myself to the exchange professors from Ohsci. I am Rhea, archbishop of the Church of Seiros. We serve the goddess faithfully, ensuring her will is imposed all across Fódlan."

"Uh, Lady Rhea?" Byleth asked, "Why is this boy here? Isn't he a student?"

"This young man is not just a student, he is also to be a teacher." Rhea answered, "He and his companions from Ohsci are to act as supplementary professors to bolster our curriculum. This boy is named Matthew, and his companions are named Melina, Martin, and Sirianne. So, what do you specialize in, Matthew?"

"Uh... what do you mean, exactly?" I questioned, not exactly sure by what she meant.

"Our academy focuses on eleven areas of expertise!" A middle-aged man with a monocle explained, "Oh, I haven't introduced myself. Professor Hanneman, at your service. Anyway, the eleven essential skills taught at this academy are Swords, Lances, Axes, Bows, Brawling, Reason (that is to say, elemental and dark magic), Faith (light magic), Authority, Heavy Armor, Riding, and Flying. Now, pray tell, what are your areas of expertise?"

"Um..." I replied, "I'm good with bows, elemental magic, light magic, and authority. I might have some experience with swordplay under my belt, and I'm terrible with lances, axes, and armor. Everything else is fine with me though."

"How about you, Melina?" Rhea asked my female counterpart.

"Basically everything Matthew said, but swap the experience in elemental magic with experience in swordplay." Melina responded, "Oh, and I'm kind of neutral towards light magic, but I'm good at brawling."

"I'm good with lances, elemental magic, dark magic, riding, and authority." Martin said, "I'm okay with swords, although I can't really use axes and bows, and I suck at hand-to-hand combat."

"I'm good with dark magic, elemental magic, and punching people!" Sirianne exclaimed, "Oh, and I also have some experience with blunt weapons (which I suppose would fall under axes) but suck at lances, swords, bows, and wearing armor."

"Well, that settles it." Rhea concluded, "Classes are to start tomorrow, the 21st day of the Great Tree Moon. You are now dismissed."

As she walked away back to her chambers, I studied the group of professors and instructors before me. Aside from Byleth and Hanneman, there was also a woman with sharp light brown hair, a masked man, a blonde woman with tanned skin, a serious-looking woman with indigo hair, and a cheerful-looking armored man with dark brown hair.

"Hello there! My name is Manuela." Said the brown-haired woman, "I'm a songstress, a physician, and availa- wait a minute, how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen years old." I replied.

"Aren't you a little too young to be teaching?" Manuela asked, and I nodded. "Yes, yes I am, but I also fought in a war so there you go."

"Say, why don't we all meet up in the dining hall in a few minutes to get to know each other?" Sirianne suggested, "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"No." Said the masked man bluntly, "I'll be sitting this one out."

"Oh come on, Jeritza, it'll be fun!" The armored man chimed in.

"That sounds like a good idea, Sirianne." Byleth mused, and the rest of the professors murmured in a sea of approval.

And so, it was settled. However, before we were to meet in the dining hall, the four of us instructors from Ohsci were supposed to settle into our personal quarters. Our stuff was to arrive by caravan at the monastery's entrance. And so, we headed there to receive our personal belongings. Even if our items were stolen by bandits, thankfully I had taken precautions beforehand and had my rapier and the Reality Stone on my person during our journey. Unfortunately, my bow was too bulky to lug around, so I decided to leave it with the caravan.

Melina was there with her saber at her hip. She presumably left her bow with the caravan too, and I knew she probably did due to the fact that our minds were almost identical in nature. Martin was there too, muttering something about leaving his alchemy kit with them, and Sirianne was prancing around giddily and buying cheese from a shopkeeper nearby.

At this point, Evie and I reunited, and we explored the marketplace together. I bought ourselves some candy, and as we sat on the steps to the monastery while munching on the candy, the caravan finally arrived. We reclaimed our belongings and started to head for our personal quarters.

Due to our status as nobles, Melina and I got to stay in adjacent rooms which shared a washroom. Evie was to stay in her own room which was next to mine. Unfortunately, as much as I wanted her to stay with me, the management would never allow it.

* * *

After depositing our belongings in our rooms, we headed to the dining hall to meet up with the rest of the instructors. Everyone present at the meeting earlier was there, huddled together at a long table.

"So, who wants to start?" Sirianne asked, "Ooh, I know, me! Me! I'm Sirianne Quartus, adoptive mother of my sweet little boy Martin over there!" She gestured toward her adoptive son who just facepalmed.

"Why do you do this, mother..." He muttered into his mug of mead and took one big gulp from it.

"I'm Matthew, and this is Melina." I introduced myself twofold. "And before you ask, we're not twins, she's older than me."

"Are the two of you related?" Byleth asked. Melina and I shook our heads.

"Not exactly," Melina replied, "Although you can say we're two sides of the same coin."

"Alright." Byleth responded before she bit off a chunk of her tuna sandwich.

"Anyway, you already know Hanneman and Manuela, so allow me to introduce myself." The armored man said, "I am Alois, one of the Knights of Seiros."

"And I'm Catherine, another Knight of Seiros!" The tanned woman added.

"Shamir, Knight of Seiros." The indigo-haired woman added quietly.

"Say, who's that girl beside you, Matthew?" Byleth asked, pointing to Evie.

"I'm Evie, his retainer and lover and best friend!" Evie replied for herself. "I'm here because I was appointed to be his Imperial Guard."

Byleth nodded in satisfaction and continued to eat her tuna sandwich.

"Now that all of us know each others' names, let's get to socializing!" Sirianne said cheerily, "Now, what's your favorite food? Mine's cheese! Speaking of which, CHEESE FOR EVERYONE!"

As she said those last three words, her voice echoed throughout the room and suddenly cheese wheels started to rain from underneath the roof down to our table.

"What in the world is going on?" Hanneman wondered out loud, "Did she just make it rain cheese indoors? Fascinating!"

"DID SOMEBODY SAY CHEESE?!" A deep voice asked as a blonde guy's head popped into the dining hall's entrance. "CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!"

And in a flash as quick as lightning, he zoomed across the table and ate up all of the cheese, leaving none left for us instructors. After that, the blonde guy zipped out of the room, leaving dust in his wake.

"Oh, sorry about that. That was Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus." Byleth explained, "I never knew he was that fond of cheese until now."

"That's okay, luckily I've always got spares!" Sirianne said as she stuck her hand down her robes and pulled out a fresh cheese wheel.

The rest of us recoiled in disgust (except for Martin, who just rolled his eyes) and went back to eating and socializing, ready to start the school year with new acquaintances.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in Ohsci...**

"Hey you, you're finally awake." A voice roused a young man from his slumber. This particular fellow wore clothes that were blatantly out of place in such a world, for he wore a green jacket with a white stripe and the number 10, a black shirt and blue pants, and what seemed to be a watch on his wrist.

"Huh?" The young man asked as he rubbed his eyes, "General Proctor? What's going on?"

"You've got a job to do." The Knight General of the Selenian Empire said bluntly, "Before Prince Matthew left for Fódlan, he commissioned Head Engineer Wolt to update the old ballista blueprints and send him a copy of them once Wolt was finished."

The Knight General handed the man a bunch of papers rolled up neatly in a sack. "As the most powerful soldier ever recruited in the history of the Empire, you have been assigned to a ship to escort the fresh ballista blueprints all the way to Fódlan."

"Well," The young man replied, "To save you guys the resources, I won't be needing the ship, thank you very much."

Once he said that, he grabbed the sack and ran off, and while running he pressed a button on his watch, which made a hologram displaying some creatures' faces appear above it. He rotated the display for a bit and then tapped on his selection, all the while shouting: "It's Hero Time!"

And before Knight General Proctor's very own eyes, the young man transformed into a red winged creature and zoomed away at the speed of sound.

...and then he promptly came back and asked, "Wait, where is Fódlan relative to Ohsci?"

Proctor just rolled his eyes, checked his compass and map, and pointed in the general direction of Fódlan.

The creature that was human just moments ago flew off in that direction, once again reaching supersonic speeds.

* * *

**And that wraps up the first chapter! How was it? Great? Terrible? Did it suck due to the addition of a certain cartoon character? Let me know by reviewing!**

**This is Vanillite the Dragonslayer, signing off.**


End file.
